


Sweet Treats (Killua Zoldyck)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Family, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You looked down when you felt someone tugging the bottom of your shirt. The tugging stopped but the hand still grasped the cloth tightly between its fingers. Your eyes met Killua’s, shining brightly as the sunlight beat down on you. It gave the white-haired boy an even more innocent and child-like appearance. You wouldn’t know he was a professional assassin just by looking at him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Sweet Treats (Killua Zoldyck)

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Family, Comedy ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,458 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hunter x Hunter ☁



* * *

You looked down when you felt someone tugging the bottom of your shirt. The tugging stopped but the hand still grasped the cloth tightly between its fingers. Your eyes met Killua’s, shining brightly as the sunlight beat down on you. It gave the white-haired boy an even more innocent and child-like appearance. You wouldn’t know he was a professional assassin just by looking at him.

“What’s up?” You questioned.

“Can I borrow some money?”

“What for?”

Killua shifted from one foot to the other, his bottom lip stuck out, bringing his cuteness factor up by a few notches. He was acting as if he didn’t want to answer your question, and you were pretty sure that you knew why.

You scowled. “No,”

“I didn’t even say anything!” He complained.

“I’m not giving you anymore of my hard-earned money so you can waste it on choco balls.”

“I wasn’t gonna spend it on choco balls!” He protested, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from you. “We’re supposed to be friends, but you can’t even trust me!”

You sighed at his dramatic act, slumping your shoulders.

Gon, who was standing on the other side of you, smiling as he patted your arm. “Why don’t you two play rock, paper, scissors to decide?”

You glanced at him and nodded. “Alright,”

Killua turned around and nodded in agreement, determination shining in his eyes.

“Ready? Go!”

“Rock, paper, scissors!” The two of you chorused, both throwing out rock, as most people did on their first go.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Silence.

Complete silence.

It was as if time had stopped altogether. No sound reached the three of you. You didn’t even register the people who walked by laughing and pointing at you as if the three of you were some three-headed alien dog.

“I won…” Killua blinked in disbelief, staring at his hand which was still in the form of a rock.

“I don’t… believe it…” Your eye twitched as you stared at your own hand, still in the form of scissors. “How… you suck at this game!”

“Not anymore!” He grinned triumphantly. “Gon taught me the secret!”

You turned to glare at the black-haired boy who was holding his hands up in defense at the sudden attention. “What the hell’d you do that for!?”

“W-We were in a tournament during Greed Island and I taught it to him so we could win…” He sweatdropped, hoping that was good enough to escape your wrath.

“Damn it…”

Killua brightened instantly, wrapping his arms around your middle and looking up at you with shining eyes and a bright smile that reeked of victory. “10,000 Zeni, please~”

Your eye twitched but you reached into your pocket and gave him the money he desired.

Before Killua disappeared, he waved over his shoulder and called, “Don’t worry!”

“Well, now that he’s gone, what would you like to do, Gon?”

“Can we explore a little before going back to the hotel?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

* * *

“Ugh, I’m so tired.” You groaned, stretching your arms up over your head.

“We’ll be back at the hotel in a few minutes.” Gon commented. “I wonder if Killua is back yet.”

“Who knows.” You yawned, not really caring where the little brat had run off to.

When you reached your hotel room, you did not expect what you saw. You honestly should have, though, all things considered.

The room was pretty small because you couldn’t afford anything bigger, but it was big enough for the three of you to share, however.

The entire room was covered from top to bottom with boxes of what you could guess were various types of sweets. There were so many that there was barely any room to walk! And of course, there sat Killua on one of the beds, eating an ice cream sundae without a care in the world.

“Kil-lu-a,” You growled, eyes narrowed at the small boy.

He froze when he heard your voice, eyes slowly moving to meet yours. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head and he slowly moved back, climbing off the bed ’til his back hit the wall. “H-Hey… Y/N, Gon… you’re back.”

“What. The hell. Is all this?” You asked slowly, narrowed eyes never leaving his form.

“Ahh, well… they were out of what I wanted… so I improvised…”

“You call this improvising?!” You cried out. “That’s why we can’t keep any money! Every time we get some, you end up spending it on unnecessary sweets!”

“They are not unnecessary!” He retorted, wagging his spoon at you in an angry manner.

“We don’t have money to waste on your addiction!”

“It’s not an addiction! I can stop whenever I want, I just don’t want to!”

“Because you’re a spoiled brat!”

“And you’re an old hag!”  
“I’m only five years older than you!”

“It still counts!”

“It does not!”

Gon sweatdropped as he watched the exchange between the two of you, wondering if there was any way to stop them before it got too out of hand. You both had done this so many times before. It’d start out sending petty insults back and forth and it’d keep escalating until things started to get violent. He had yet to find a way to stop you both once you got started.

Leorio and Kurapica had always told him to just let you both sort things out for yourselves.

“If you could go a single day without being a spoiled brat, I’d die of shock!”

“If you could go a single day without being an old hag, I’d die of shock!”

“Ugh!” You yelled, turning around and leaving the room before slamming the door angrily behind you. You ran your hands through your hair as you walked down the hall, muttering curses under your breath, all of which were aimed at the object of your undying annoyance.

“Good riddance,” Killua muttered, plopping back down on the bed and shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “Who needs ‘er.”

“K-Killua… you wouldn’t have gotten all this if it hadn’t been for Y/N.”

“Whose side are you on? Huh?!”

“N-Noone’s,” He sweatdropped again, his hands held up in defense.

“Y/N wouldn’t have,” Killua muttered softly.

“Eh?” Gon tilted his head in confusion.

“If we didn’t play rock, paper, scissors, Y/N wouldn’t have given me any money.”

“Killua…”

Even though he tried to hide it, Gon could clearly see the pain in Killua’s eyes. Was he upset because he had another fight with you? Or did he really believe that you didn’t care about him?

“Maybe you should go and talk to Y/N,”

“Eh?” Killua looked up, surprised. “No way! If I go, we’ll just end up in an argument again!”

“I bet Y/N would be happy if you went to talk things through,”

“Seriously?”

Gon nodded, smiling brightly at his best friend. “I’m positive!”

“I don’t know, Gon..”

“Trust me!”

He couldn’t argue with that. Gon’s insticts usually weren’t wrong…

* * *

You exhaled as you sat back on the park bench, staring up at stars in the night sky. Your mind was wrapped around the boy that both pissed you off and made you smile. Killua was practically family.

No, not practically, he **was** family.

Your family. The little brother you had always wanted, but why did he aggravate you so much more than Gon did?

You always ended up arguing with him and it was always so tiring.

“Y/N,”

You were pulled roughly from your thoughts when a familiar voice penetrated your mind. Shifting your gaze away from the sky and towards the young boy, you blinked in surprise. _‘Why the hell was he here?’_ , you thought.

Killua climbed up onto the bench, taking a seat next to you. He reached into his pocket before holding his hand out to you. “Here,”

You glanced at it, confused. “Hershey kiss?”

He nodded. “A peace offering… I’m sorry for wasting your money on sweets… _again_.”

“Hmm,” You took it from his hand and examined it. “They say you’re supposed to give these to people that you really care about.”

“Then I gave it to the right person.”

“Oh?” You raised an eyebrow.

Killua nodded, the corners of his lips curling up into a devious smirk. He leaned closer, wrapping his arm around yours and turning on his cuteness like one would turn on a lamp. “Forgive me~?”

Even though you tried, you just couldn’t stay angry at him. With a defeated sigh and soft smile, you ruffled his spiky locks of hair. “Of course,”

“By the way, Y/N, I am _not_ addicted to sweets.”

You scoffed. “Yeah, right. I wouldn’t be surprised if your blood had turned to sugar.”

“That’d be pretty cool,”

 _Facepalm_.

* * *


End file.
